Baseball
by TheChapterzOfOurLife
Summary: "You made her cry. You caused another heartbreak and you didn't even care," -A baseball thrown at someone's house cause one individual to realize that he had broken her heart once again. - Characters: Nick,Miley,&Liam. Niley / Miam -COMPLETE-
1. Baseball

He sat on the green grass, staring at the orange sky while the sun sets on the horizon. His feelings full of confusion, hatred and yet sadness towards one person. He shook his head and let one tear drop down from his brown eyes and onto his soft tanned face. His hazel orbs stare onto the ground beneath him and let more tears multiply. In his head were memories of a young lady whose curls were perfectly placed and hanging passed her shoulder and her sparkling blue eyes fading into a light dimmed gray. His ears filled with her cries, whimpering as seconds gone by and as her heart begins to tore apart and break into millions of puzzle pieces. His arms wrapped around her delicate body, her head on his chest while she uncontrollably sobs like she was fighting for her life. He wanted to protect. He wanted to make her feel better. He desired for her happiness. But at that moment, her sweet smile seems so far away to reach. He sighs for his and her grief and misery. His hand grasp the green turf, clutching it for dear life. Not knowing what to do, he lays down and closes his eyes, trying to think of way to give revenge for the girl who captured his heart.

His eyelids closed, blacking everything that surrounds him. His mind focuses on the dilemma right in front of him. He bit the bottom and the top of his lips and kept seizing the grass, clenching tightly for he was still angered at what had happen that morning. Then, out of a sudden, a voice inside his head realizes what he needed to do. He remembered a topic on the radio about it; an entertainment news caster telling everyone how their houses are so close together that if he threw a baseball, it would land to another person's house. He smiled, though weakly, at the plan he had just created. Although, his veins were still filled with rage.

The young man quickly opened his eyes and jumped up on his feet. He ran around the gigantic backyard looking for a white leather ball. If anyone had seen him, he would of looked like a fool; running around, searching frantically.

Finally, on the corner of the fence, he saw the object he was looking for. He walked halfway the backyard and stood there. He grips the ball, and shifted his weight to his right leg. His arms pulled back and within milliseconds, he switched positions and threw the baseball up in the air. He waited till he knew the item was on the other side until he ran to "obtain" the ball.

A few minutes and he's at the location he wanted to be. His finger pressed the button and a loud ring sounded through the whole house. For a moment, he questions whether this was right to do, whether what he was doing was being over dramatic, whether it would cause more trouble. But, as he closes his eyes and sees the girl laying on her own bed, curled like a baby, he didn't care. It was for her.

The door opened slowly and eventually revealed a curly headed young man, a little shorter than him. His eyes widened at the Australian man's surprise visit. A silence fell upon them as the awkwardness sets in. The young lady's boyfriend took the first step and spoke up.

"You had hurt her again," he said confidently and also showing pain in his voice.

The other boy, the teenage heartthrob, was shock at this revelation.

**"You made her cry. You caused another heartbreak and you didn't even care,"** the older boy continued. "All she ever wanted was you to finally try to catch her and fight for her. She keeps waiting and waiting for her prince charming to come. But all you do is fail her. She loves me, I know. I could feel it. However, she could never love me as much as she loves you. No matter how hard she tries, she could never feel her heart in one piece because you've stolen one section of it when she hugged you on the day you first met."

The blue eyed beauty's new co-star and current boyfriend had let the tears descend from his brown orbs to his cheeks while the other boy stood frozen and his eyes drowned with water.

"When the pictures leaked of you and that "perfect" Disney girl on a date, it caused the cracks in her heart to elongate. And finally, when you admitted that you two are in a relationship this morning at her favorite radio station, her heart crumbled. I haven't seen her cry as much as this, even her mother hasn't seen her cry like that. You broke her once again."

The one-third of the famous trio now had multiple tears streaming down his face. He didn't mean to cause her pain. He thought she had moved on. He thought, she didn't love him anymore.

"I wish I could hit you and make you feel at least a quarter of what she is feeling right at this second. But, I know she wouldn't want me to. She wants me to become a better person and yes, I've made many mistakes in my almost 20 years of life. However, since I met her, she changed my life. She's an amazing person and anyone would be lucky to be her boyfriend. I'm lucky to have her. You should have been proud to call her yours. You should have loved her and treated her like a princess. But you didn't. _All you did and keep doing is making her cry, making her feel like **she's the ugliest person in the whole world.** She doesn't deserve that. She doesn't deserve you."_

The upcoming actor stopped. His face filled with dried tear marks. He lets a breath out and shook his head.

_"She waited for her prince charming,"_ he said ending the conversation. As those words left his full pink lips, he turned around and walked towards his famous girlfriend's house, leaving the baseball he had thrown and leaving the young boy thinking about what he had done and feeling the guilt all over his body.

Then minutes gone by and he enters the house and walked towards the superstar's bedroom where he found her at the same position he saw her last. He sat on her bed and let her crawl to him, adjusting her head on his chest. Her tears continually flowing and her whimpers nonstop. He held her close and kissed the top of her head. He let one tear fall from his eyes and let his lips linger on her hair as he closes her eyes and wished that she would be okay. She cried and cried all through the day and night. She eventually fell asleep in the arms of her new man while her heart is still on the floor crushed and broken.

* * *

I don't know if this is a one shot or a story.


	2. Guilt

**second part. :)**

* * *

The almost 18-year-old rock star stood motionless in between the doorway. He watches as his ex-girlfriend's new boy walks away from him after spilling his feelings and the terrible news to him about what he had done to the girl who he still had feelings for. With those thoughts running through his head, his heart began to be tugged from every section and eventually crashing and fallen into pieces. The tears dropped from his deep brown eyes manipulated the rain in a storm, wildly coming down nonstop. He closes his eyes to prevent more water to plunge from his hazel orbs. However, as the black enters and the surroundings faded, his first love's mesmerizing face appeared. Like her smile that seems to lighten his days and her eyes that can see right through his invisible wall and onto his heart. Right there and then, he slowly collapse to the floor, his knees unable to hold him down. He sat on the ground with his hand now on his face, sobbing uncontrollably, guilt running through his whole body.

He cried and cried until his mother found him. She wrapped her arms around him and kept asking him what was going on. But all he could mutter was "I'm sorry." He kept repeating and repeating it quietly as if he was whispering those two words into his princess' ears. His mother rocked his body as if he was a baby, trying to calm him down. But, nothing seemed to work. Night falls and they both sat there, the superstar still unable to manage his tears.

Finally, his second older brother came and took him to the broken-hearted brother's room. He walked with him, holding him up as the younger sibling had been weakened. Their mother looked on and water filled her eyes. She didn't know what to do or what was going on. No one knew; no one except the curly headed boy and the Australian.

The curly-headed boy laid on his bed, curled up into a ball as his brother looks on. He never said a word and all he could do was sob and whimper. He never knew his heart could do this much damage. It is as if he was being tortured by a terrorist; his arms and legs tied with a strong rope that was pulling him in every direction and he could not do anything about it except feel the pain.

Night falls and the sun began to rise. The young boy had fallen asleep with tears drying onto his pale cheeks. He had one dream. A dream where his hands held a mobile phone onto his ears and a wide smile plastered his face. A voice of an angel came across the receiver and her laugh so contagious as she was telling him all about her, her life story. He chuckles with her, finding the stories she told him quite funny and also sharing some of his with her. It was a lovely dream. It was when the two young lovers first talked on the phone right after their first meeting and first date. It was when they stayed on the phone till morning and as they had fallen asleep, they both held the phone right on their heart, knowing that what they have is something special, something real. But, as his awoken, the dream disappeared and reality had once again sink in causing his internal grin to turn into a frown.

The boy got up from his bed and showered. As the water hit his body, he stood there thinking about what had happened yesterday. He held his hand on the shower wall and let the drops travel down his body. He closes his eyes to prevent him from collecting tears. He sighs and as minutes pass by, he was finally done. He walked out of his own bathroom and put on his white Vneck shirt and a dark Levi jean with a black and white converse. He sat on the edge of his bed, his head down, and his hands lost in his curls.

_What am I going to do_, he thought to himself. He shook his head slightly and once again, his tears slowly trickled down from his eyes and onto the carpeted floor.

* * *

**Sorry short. Couldn't think of anything else to express how Nick feels. I believe there will be more parts to this. I'm not saying its going to be a whole story but, there will be more chapters soon. **

**BTW, thanks for the reviews for the first chapter. :)  
**


	3. Be Happy

The teenage girl's eyelids fluttered open slowly as she was awoken by the sun that shown brightly through her glass window. The tears that kept running down her face left its marks and the frown that was plastered was still at its place. She moved her arms that were wrapped onto her boyfriend's body as she sat at the corner of the bed. She bit her lower and upper lips while the inevitable tears started to fill up her eyes once again. She closes her eyes and brought both her hands on her face; thinking of the memories that her and her prince charming had shared together.

_"I love you," he whispers while she lays her head on his chest as the two sat on her backyard looking up at the sky that was filled with the moon and the stars. She smiled sweetly and pressed her lips on his white V-neck covered upper body. "I can't wait till I see you walking down the aisle, wearing a white gown, and that beautiful and mesmerizing smile of yours. __I can't wait till I could finally call you my wife.__" _

Her new boyfriend moved himself next to her, bringing her back to reality. He looked at her and gave a small grin. He wrapped his right arm around her and letting her cry on his shoulder for the fifth times since the news had came.

She felt bad for acting this way. She had told herself that she had moved on, that she had a new boy and didn't need the old one. She even promised herself that she would no longer cry for the curly-headed boy she had once called hers. But, as she finally gave herself time to move on, a tragedy struck and she is again feeling the cracks in her heart. She could feel each piece separating and slowly falling down on the ground, crashing into more tiny parts as they hit the pavement.

The _Hannah Montana_ star looked up at her Australian beau with tears still streaming down her cheeks and gave him a slight peck on the cheek; somewhat thanking him for being there for her. She wrapped her arms around him and sat on his lap, her head now placed on the crook of his shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered to him. "_**I love you so much and I'm thankful for picking up the pieces he left.**_ This isn't fair to you and I'm sorry."

Her co-star lifted her head with the tip of his index finger and looked right into her eyes. He smiled weakly and water filled his two blue orbs.

"Miles, you know I would do anything for you. I love you," he said in a very soft tone.

The superstar broke down as those words escaped his pink lips. _Is he breaking up with me?_ The thought lingered her mind as she cried, letting her tears fall from her eyes onto his hands that were cupped on her face.

The man pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her back, consoling her as she sobs. He lets his lips caresses onto the girl's shoulder and at the same time, let his own tears trickle down his cheeks.

"Please don't leave me," she whimpered again and again.

She grabbed his shirt, clasping strongly, not letting him pull away from her.

Minutes pass by and the two eventually pulled away. They sat on the edge of her queen size bed and stared straight into her backyard, never speaking a word. Silence filled the room and for once, it felt peaceful and serene like they had let go of everything that had been hurting them and just took a deep breath.

The sun had risen up on the horizon and was straight up in the sky. The clouds multiplied and crowded the space, leaving some light blue gap between them. The wind blew slowly and the temperature was in the middle. It was a perfect day to go out and enjoy the California weather.

The man took the first step and stood up. He turned around and stared at the brunette. He smiled sincerely before speaking up.

"Goodbye Miles," he said. "I love you and I want you to be happy. **Be happy**."

With those words escaped his lips, he walked away from her and towards the exit. The girl never stopped him, never did say a word. She had heard him. But, she knew that he was right. He needed to leave and even though, he did not want to and that he does love her dearly, she clearly must find herself first before she could make the choice on whom she love most.

The superstar took a deep breath and decided to enjoy the new weather. She opened her glass door and strode towards her large backyard. When she got in an area where the grass was beneath her, she laid herself down, closing her eyes and letting the rays shined towards her.

* * *

**If its not a bother, reviews are really appreciated. **

**& I really don't know where this story is going and when it's going to end. **

**But all I know is the next chapter would technically be in Nick's point of view.**


	4. I'm Sorry

The teenage heartthrob got up from his bed and walked out of his house; his feet dragging him to a familiar house down the block. As he walked, luckily, no one had noticed him with his outfit and an old baseball hat over his face. No flashes went his way.

He came to the gate, entering the code he had once had to memorize almost a year ago and now knows fully. The barricade moved out of his way and let the young man in. He stepped on the driveway, his hand deep within his pockets and his head low. He strode slowly while his heartbeat quickened as he came closer to his preferred destination.

His legs came into a halt when he faced the door in front of him. His left hands waved its way to the back of his neck, a nervous habit he never got rid of ever since he was younger; while his other hand, curled in a fist was pressed against the wooden wall, making a noise, displaying his presence.

Minutes of repeating knocks and no answers left the boy in a saddened emotion; his eyes drooped down even more and his heart sinking deep within the ocean floor. He sighs when he finally decided to give up trying. He turned around and started to walk back to the gate with his face and eyes still locked on the ground.

"What do you want?" asked a familiar voice.

His heart skipped a beat as the memorable sound came barging into his ears. The young man's lips that were curled downward suddenly lifted the opposite way causing his handsome face to plaster a smile. His eyes lit up and the sparkles that seemed to fade displayed themselves once again.

The teenage rockstar eventually turned his head around towards the person who had spoken up, seeing her lying on the grass, relaxing beneath the hot rays of the sun. He strode towards her and the butterflies that were still in his stomach fluttered wildly and rapidly, making him feel nauseated and a lot more nervous than he was before.

"What do you want?" she questioned him once again while her eyes still shut.

He sat next to her and said nothing for a couple of seconds. He played with the grass beneath him, tugging at it, pulling it from the ground.

"_**I'm sorry**_," he said in a whisper as he felt his eyes filled with water and his lips to slightly quiver. He knew that when he began talking, his sorrow would show and his inevitable cries would soon be visible.

"I'm sorry," he told her for the second time.

The young brunette felt his sincerity through his voice. Although her eyes were close, she could still read him like a book. The tone and how raspy his voice sounded clued her in to what he was feeling. He felt guilty and she knew that.

Silence filled the air as no one spoke. He kept darting his eyes towards the ground and the girl that was lying beside him. He glances at the features of her face and how her eyes, even if it was close appeared to be swollen due to her crying.

Out of the blue, he somewhat got the courage to turn towards her and lay his hands gently on her face; his thumb caressing every part, from her jaw line to cheeks and to her lips. As his finger moved slowly, he closes his eyes and let the tears trickle down his own cheeks.

The girl felt his hand roaming around her face and sparks were sent all over her body. She shivers a bit as her body weakened by his touch, but as soon as she got the strength, she immediately grabbed his hand and led it away from her.

She opened her eyes and sat facing him. Her eyes staring straight back at his brown orbs and her breath controlled. Angered boiled into her as she remembered what she had felt for the past couple of days and how she was once again all alone since her boyfriend had left her just a few hours ago.

The curly-headed man saw the fury and rage in her eyes. He knew she was about to burst all the resentment she had been feeling about him. Like the young woman, he could read her like a book. After two years of dating, he could tell what she was feeling or what she was thinking. He knew her like he knew himself.

"You're sorry?" she asked in a very loud voice. "That's all you can say?? After all the tears I have shed for you and all the loneliness I have been feeling, that's all you say??"

She was really angry this time. It was like a volcano had erupted and the lava were her words, spilling and destroying everything that came in contact with it.

"You think I would forgive you because you said those words because I can't. I'm tired. _I'm sick of sobbing and having my heart break into pieces because of the words you've said and the lack of action you've given me._ You broke so many promises that caused me to change who I truly was. I rebelled because I was hurt. I changed because I'm broken. All the smiles, all the laughter are all part of some façade that I put on so everyone thinks I'm okay. But guess what, I'm not. I'm not even close to half!! **You broke me so much that I can no longer be a whole.**"

The superstar was now sobbing uncontrollably. Her vision blurred as her eyes were filled with tears that were multiplying every second and dropping down from her blue orbs onto the ground beneath her. She shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to prevent more tears to come out. But, it didn't work. It just got worst.

She stood up quickly and started walking back to her room. However, as she turned away, a hand on her wrist had stopped her. He pulled her towards him so that they were merely inches apart. He cupped her face with one of his hands while the other held tightly on her waist. He stared at her intently, searching for the love she feels for him. Deep down in his heart he knew she was still in love with him and that, although the anger in her blue orbs is evident, he could still find some hint of affection towards him.

"I'm sorry," he said it again for the third time since he saw her. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Trust me, Miles. I thought you were over me and so, I tried to get over you. But, no matter what I do, I can't. I can't get you out of my mind. I can't get you out of my heart."

The boy's tears doubled and tripled and soon, it was pouring like the rain in a dangerous storm. He felt the pain he was feeling yesterday; the one that caused his knees to weaken and for him to collapse on his doorstep. But this time, it was different. Instead of falling, he stood his ground. Even though he was vulnerable, he wanted her to see it. He didn't care. He wanted her to see how hurt he was too.

She shook her head lightly and tried to push him away from her with her hands pushing on his V-neck covered toned chest.

"You're lying. Stop it. Let me go. Please," were the words that escaped her lips as she continued to cry.

He stood at the same place, not letting her go. He positioned himself so that her eyes connected with his.

"_I'll prove it to you_. I'll do anything to earn your trust back. I'm not lying, Mi. **I love you and no one else.**"

And with that, he lets go of the young girl's face and body. He wipes his own tears and walked away from her, leaving her frozen and unable to move.

* * *

First of, **thank you for the reviews and the alerts**. I really do appreciate it so much. Every time, I get the emails saying I have new reviews, it always puts a _smile_ on my face. So thank yo

Second, again reviews are clearly appreciated. If its not a bother. Even if its just one word or more.

& lastly, I have the next chapter done. But I still don't know where the story will go & who the ending couple will be. (or maybe I do & I just want to confuse you. ;p)


	5. The Gift

**Sorry that it took a while to post another chapter. **

**I did say that I was suppose to get this in by Sunday. However, I was sick and somewhat still am. **

**So once again, I'm sorry for not posting earlier.  
**

* * *

A week later, the superstar was awoken by the sun shining through her window and the new purple curtain she had just placed. Her eyes fluttered open as she rubbed them with her fingers. She sat up, pushing her arms straight up and leaned against the wall behind her. Sighing, she knew today was going to be a long day with shooting and heading out to the studio for another all nighter. While she was about to get up from her comfortable queen sized bed with a dozen of pillows, a knock had caught her attention.

"Coming," she responded.

She pulled herself out of the thick blanket and finally got out of her bed. Her right hand brushed her hair and letting the natural curls lie on her shoulder and back while the other straightened her scrunched up shirt and short. She walked towards the door and peeked out of the small hole to see no one. Her eyebrows pulled together displaying her confusion. But, just like a little girl sneaking out of her room to see Santa Clause on Christmas Eve, she opened the door slightly and stole a look to see who was out there.

Again, she saw no one. However, a small box, wrapped in a white covering and a purple bow had caught her eye. Without hesitation, she opened the door wide and grabbed the present. For the second time, she was like a little girl on Christmas, unwrapping the box on her hand quickly, forgetting to see who it was from or whether it was safe to open.

Inside was a piece of paper, a letter written to her, and a small pendant that appeared to be a little boy and girl holdings hands and with each of them having a marking of the letter E and G on the middle.

If the superstar wasn't confused at the moment she saw no one at the door after hearing those knocks, she was more puzzled by the meanings of the charm. The letters wasn't her initial, so why would it be significant to her? She looked at it closely, moving her hand closer to her face. Still, she couldn't think of anything that made her figure out what it meant.

The letter, she just remembered. The piece of paper was still in the box. Grabbing the box, she pulled out the note and unfolded it to read what it had said.

_**To Miley, **_

_Once upon a time__, there was a boy who loved a girl. He didn't know her personally at one time; just saw her in the TV, but he was already smitten. He wanted to get to know her badly and when that day came, he was ecstatic. Although, he didn't want to show it, he was a nervous wreck. When she was introduced to him, her smile, almost caused the boy to faint; while her eyes, he just got lost in them. They got to know each other as days pass and even months. Soon, he was falling deeply in love with her. And to this day, he still is. _

_ There are more charms coming your way; clues to help you figure out who I am. But, I won't tell you straight up. You have to guess. _

_ I hope you have a great day Miley. _

_**From, a boy.**_

She lets out a groan from irritation and curiosity of who gave her the present. Her head searching around her backyard to find who it was, her feet even stepped out of room to give her more space to see. But to her luck, she saw no one. Her lips curled downward, sporting a frown as she walked inside. Still wondering who the gift was from and what it meant.

As noon passed, her mind wandered back to the mysterious person and the present she had received. She sat outside her set while she waits till she was called. Staring at nothing at all, just the park cars, she didn't realize someone had taken a sit right beside her. He nudged her arms and asked what she was looking at.

At first, she didn't hear. She kept quiet and letting her mind drift away. The boy laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head slightly. He nudged her again and this time, she snapped out of her dreamlike state and looked.

"Oh. Hey," she said, quite surprise to see him sitting beside her.

The Australian just grinned widely and gave her a hug with just one of his arms; pulling her closer and letting her head fall onto his chest.

"Just thought I would visit you and see how you're doing," he responded with his irresistible accent.

She pulled away from him and looked at his eyes, seeing a slight sparkle in them. She smiled and lean up a bit to gently press her lips to his cheeks.

"Thanks," she whispered and once again putting her head on his muscular chest.

He wrapped his arms around his ex-girlfriend, loving the time they had together even if it was just as friends. He kissed the top of her head and settling his lips on it for a moment while his thumb rubbed the soft skin on her arm.

He pulled away and asked in a very soft tone, "What's got you thinking Smiles?"

"Nothing," she replied. She didn't want to ruin their moment by telling him that someone had given her a gift and basically admitting their feelings for her.

"You sure?" he countered back as if he knew something she didn't.

As if she had seen his small smirk that he had been trying to hide, she pulled away and stared at him with a questioning look.

"Do you know something I don't know?" she asked, curiosity had injected in her veins.

He looked at her rather amuse, but played it of smoothly and just shook his head while a tiny smirk played on lips.

"If you know something, tell me," she demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about Smiles," he retorted and an innocent smile had replaced his smirk.

She took a breath and felt anger through her body. However, as she was about to speak up again, a crew member had called her name, telling her that it was time to go back to the set. She stared intently at him, giving him the death glare. She was determined he knew. Her arms crossed on her chest and she was still giving him the look as he just sat there entertained.

"Liam?" she said as a question.

He laughed for a moment and shrugged his shoulder. At that second, she was furious. She stood up from where she was sitting, at the step of the building, and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

She opened her mouth, but as words were about to slip; the crew member opened the door and called to her. The superstar could not do anything about it anymore, she needed to go. She smiled at the woman who were asking for her and nodded, signaling that she will be there in a second. As the person left, she shook her head, still mad at her old co-star.

The man stood up and walked right to her, pulling her close to him. He hugged her tightly and kissed the side of her head.

"Have a great day Smiles," he said as he dragged himself away from her and walked towards his car, leaving the _Hannah Montana_ star standing there and all kinds of emotion running through her small body.

* * *

**That's chapter 5 for you guys. I have not written chapter 6 so I don't know when I will post the next. but hopefully, it will be within the next week? maybe tuesday? Idk. **

**Again, reviews are truly appreciated and to the people who have reviewed the previews chapters like Abigail17 (sorry if I got your sn wrong), thank you very much. You guys put a smile on my face every time I see that there are reviews alerts. Thank you so much. You don't know how much it means to me.**

**Lastly, sorry about the grammar. I don't really check it, so if there's so many mistakes. My bad. :)**


	6. My Girl

**Okay. So here's the next chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy it, sorry for the mistakes.  
**

* * *

.

**- My Girl -**

The youngest of the famous trio sat in his room with the guitar on his lap and a pen and paper beside him. He strums the guitar making a melody that he had been hearing in his mind. He kept repeating the same beats and chords trying to somehow create a song. But, this day was different. He couldn't get the words out. It was like he had run out of stories to tell or his creativity had ran away from him. He had writers block and he didn't like it at all.

He exhaled, blowing the curl that laid on his forehead up before putting down his beloved instrument and laying down on his blue bed. His arms spread wide on each side and his eyes locked on the ceiling up above.

At the same time as the curly-headed boy lay on his bed and his mind filled with images of her, the girl he was thinking of had just arrived at the studio where she is recording her upcoming album. With her hands on the steering wheel and her foot on the brake pedal, she stopped at the free parking space in front of the building. Her fingers unclasp the wheel and she moved the shift from drive to park. She then turned off her black Mercedes and exited. She opened the driver seal door and got out of the car with the paparazzi taking pictures, their voices calling out for her attention.

After all of the chaotic thing that happened outside the studio, she was finally let inside. Behind the dark wooden barricade, the singer walked in the room to find her producers sitting near the music table which had all the buttons to mix the melody and vocals together, the one that creates the song. She smiled at the two who glanced up to see her and nodded their head in her presence.

Tired, the young brunette just dragged her feet towards the black leather couch. She plumps her body on the furniture, letting her head on the side and her whole body stretched out on it.

"Hey Miley," the main producer finally spoke out. "Someone drop this for you."

Curious, the singer opened her closed eyes and as her ocean blue orbs see the white box wrapped in a purple bow, she grasp the box from the man's hand and brought it towards her. Excited, she immediately unwrap the bow and opened the present she had just received. Inside is a note and another charm. She grabbed the letter and unfolded it, reading it to herself.

_Hey there __princess__. This is the second clue and the second charm. I hope you like it. I miss you. I miss the way we were. I wish I could go back to the time when we were one, when we were __**inseparable**__. But our love came to an end abruptly and we were both left all alone. I'm sorry for hurting you. But, always know that I will forever love you. _

_The guy wishing you were in his arms right now_

Her eyebrows closed in together as her face contorted and displayed her confusion. Who

is this mysterious guy? Is it Liam? She grabbed the second bracelet pendant and gently caresses it with her fingers.

Hours passed by and the young superstar was now at home and is heading to her wing. She strides tiredly, her head and eyes towards the ground and her mind lingered on the mysterious man. Entering her room, she did not notice a curly-headed boy near the wall where it was full of writings about the memories that the owner of the room and her Last Song co-star.

"Hey," the teenage rock star said to his ex-girlfriend.

The girl jumped a bit as she was surprise to hear anyone in her room and especially his voice. She turned around and found him sitting on the couch with his feet up on the table. His curls were messy and there were bags under his eyes. It seemed like the life was sucked out of him and he was left broken. Slowly, she made her way to him and sat close to him. He glanced at the beauty next to him and moved his hand. In his mind, he fought with himself. Should he do this?? Eventually, his left hand intertwined with her right. Their hands perfectly fitted together as if it were two puzzle pieces that were meant to be attached to one another.

She closed her eyes as tears began falling from her eyes, still not saying a word. She was still broken and her heart was still in pieces.

"I can't take it anymore, Nick," she whimpered while she faced him. "I love you. I'm in love with you. But I can't let myself fall for you. I just can't. I'm scared. I'm afraid that if I let you in, you would just leave once again. You walking away from me is the hardest parts of my life. I would sob and sob for many weeks and I don't want to do that any longer."

The water works from her eyes dropped like it were a rainfall during a dangerous storm. It came pouring down every millisecond. She couldn't hide anymore. Her strong façade had broken down and she was left very vulnerable, sobbing uncontrollably.

He saw her crying in pain, the pain he had caused. Therefore, he cried with her too. His hands escaped from hers while he adjusted his seat and pulled her close to him, hugging her like there's no more tomorrow.

The couple sought to be find peace and happiness, but all they found for now is misery and hurt. The rock star held her firm in his arms while the super star cried on his chest, damping his white V-neck shirt.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her in between his cries. "I'm sorry for all the hurt I've put you through."

Gradually, the brunette looked up at him and the brown and blue orbs stared at one another. Their tears began disappearing, but the marks were still visible. His breath and heart beat quickened just like hers. Slowly, he leaned forward while she closes her eyes. Seconds and their lips closed the gap in between them, making the two share a soft, innocent, and yet passionate kiss. It was like a peck, but more meaningful and long. Both eyes were close and their arms wrapped around another. Eventually, they pulled away and kept their eyes locked onto one another. No one spoke and let the silence filled the air. She adjusted herself and stood up. Making herself comfortable, she lay on her queen size bed and patted the space next to her, wanting her ex-boyfriend to come and fill that empty spot. He nodded and came. When he was stretched out on her mattress, he opened his arms to let her snuggle up to him. With just one quick movement, her head was on his chest and her left arm wrapped on his body while his arm is around her shoulder.

The sun had set and the moon had appeared. The girl's eyelids began to close, she was getting sleepy. A yawn escaped her precious lips as her ears were filled with a soft song that the boy next to her was singing.

"_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_," he sang in a low tone voice. "_When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May. I guess you say, what can make me feel this way. Miley. Miley. Miley. Talking about My Girl, Miley._"

Just as those words travelled from his mouth to her ears, she began to drift away, dreaming about the days when they were 14, when he used to walk along side of her singing that specific song while she rode her bike.

A small smile appeared on his face, loving this moment, having the girl of his dream curled up next to him, hugging him while she sleeps. The song still clouded his mind even if he had stopped singing as he remembered the same memory she was just dreaming about. He closed his eyes and visions of the two younger versions of the boy and girl popped out. He was strolling along with her as he sang softly to her and as she rode her favorite bike.

Her most **beloved bike** that her parents bought her right after moving to LA, when she got the main lead for the show, the same bike that was painted pink, _just like the small charm_, the second clue, _that was just given to her a few hours back_.

.

.

.

* * *

Sooooo... _am I confusing you on who is the mysterious person_?? Is it **Liam** or **Nick**? or** maybe, its someone else**??? ooohh... wouldn't that be interesting. hehehe.

Anyways, so I've figured out how many more chapters, well maybe. I'm thinking after this chapter, there will be **5** or 6 more chapters. I say 5. But 6, because of the epilogue? if I do one. I'm actually finishing a story. :)

Again,_ I really would like to receive reviews on this story even if its one or two words._** Please?**

Thanks for reading the story & again, sorry for the grammar mistakes and what not. I don't check it much. I just write it and upload it? lol.

Okay. That's it. Till next time. Which will be next week? or maybe earlier. We'll see. :)

&&& PS..

after this,** should I make another story** or **just keep doing one shots??**


	7. Starbucks

**-Starbucks**-

Her eyes fluttered open as the sun rays beamed around her room. She groaned while she had not realized a strong arm hugged her tight. Not remembering, she turned around and faced a sleeping Nicholas. Her eyes widened as she was surprise. _He was still there_. He must have fallen asleep, she thought.

Examining his facial features, a small smile tugged on her lips. He looked like an angel with curls so precious. Without thinking, she ran her thumb against his soft skin. Starting with his jaw to his cheeks to his eyes to his nose and lastly, to his lips. Just as she gently caresses his full pink lips, his eyes slowly open. Like a deer caught in a headlight, she froze, her thumb still placed on top of his lips. Brown met blue and once his mind was clear and realized what she was doing, a tiny smirk played on his lips that she still had a hold on.

Finally, she snapped out of her shock and quickly moved her hand to her side. A pink color had flushed and filled her cheeks as she felt the embarrassment take over her body and more especially her face.

"Hi," he said in a low tone, making his voice very husky.

Her eyes locked with his and all of the terrible memories came swiftly flooding in her mind. The smile that plastered her face faded and she quickly stood up, pacing back and forth her room.

By the sudden change of her mood, it caught the young man off guard. He watches as she walks and her hands running through her lovely curls, her face full of anger and confusion and hurt. Sighing, she finally stops. Hands on her hip and she looked at him straight onto his eyes.

"That was **wrong**. You being here is wrong," she said. "I want you to go."

She pointed her right hand towards the door while the other still rests on her hip. The boy got up quickly and walked towards her, grabbing both her hands and held it close to his chest. Her blue orbs filled with water, but she kept a straight face, a face contorted to display anger.

"Please don't shut me out," he whispered, begging for her to let him **stay**. "You know you love me, you said it yourself. So please don't shut me out."

She tried to move her hands away from him. Struggling, her whole body shakes. The tears that welled up in her eyes completely poured down from her now dull gray orbs and onto the ground.

"No, I lied," she replied in between her cries. _"I don't love you like, like __**you didn't love me**__._ I want you gone. I want you to leave now!"

Angered fueled through the curly-headed boy's mind. He lets go of her hands while his hand turned into a fist.

"Didn't love you?" he yelled at her as he brushed his hair with his left hand. "What the hell Miles? I loved and still love you with everything in me! You have no idea how much I care for you. I know I hurt you and caused you so much pain, but never, **NEVER** ever tell me that I didn't love you!"

Silence fell upon them and both individuals sobbed uncontrollably while still standing and watching each other's move. Exhaling, the young man shook his head lightly and turned around. His feet strolled towards the door and grabbed the knob. He waited for a bit hoping she would call him back. But, seconds lasted and not one did she say a word. Therefore, he turned the handle and walked towards his house, crying like the girl he had just left.

Two days had passed by and the boy and the girl were faced with scrutinizing pain in their heart. The young brunette, when not in the set of her show or the studio organizing her upcoming album is in her room, was lying on her queen sized mattress and crying onto the pillow. The curly-headed boy sat in his room making his guitar bleed by strumming the wires so much as he writes and writes songs about heartbreak and misery while at the same time, tears are pouring continually down from his hazel orbs.

Days and nights have gone and it has been 5 days since the ex-lovers have seen each other. Their pain have somewhat faded a bit and the two were now able to live their life without waters dropping from their eyes. The young girl sat at the table as a group of paparazzi takes pictures of her on the other side of the glass mirror. Head down and her hair covering her weary face as she waits for her name to be called to pick up her order of her favorite drink. A worker yelled her name and she got up and got her frap. Her hands wrapped around the cup and as she turns around, the same worker called her back.

"You forgot this," he said, handing a note and a small box wrapped in another purple bow.

Taken back, the superstar grabbed both and strolled to her car with flashes not disturbing her at all. Her confusion and wonder had clouded her mind. All she wanted to do was go to her car and drive quickly to her home. But as her mind wandered, she bumped into someone accidently. The two individuals' shoulders collided and the word, sorry were exchanged.

Right as she heard his voice, her ears perked up and her eyes immediately looked at his.

"Liam?" she asked, surprise by the coincidental moment.

The Australian's lips curled and displayed a sweet smile as he extended his arms to hug his ex-girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest, closing her eyes for a moment, loving how protected she felt in his arms. A minute after the hug, the two pulled away and faced another forgetting about the paparazzi that were going crazy at what was happening.

"Starbuck's coffee again?" he asked with a smirk visible on his face.

She giggled like a little child getting caught by her mother while her hand was inside the cookie jar. Her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes locked on the gravel below her.

"Don't be embarrassed Smiles," he said as he pushed her head up with his index and middle finger on her chin.

Their eyes locked, blue to brown. Smiles from both of their faces were displaying before she realized the box she was still holding on to. Just then, she snapped out of the trance. She shook her head slightly and looked at his orbs apologizing without words. With just her blue eyes, her ex co-star understood. He nodded his head and said his goodbye. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and as his lips came near her ear, he whispered something to her that left her confuse and wondering.

"Hope you like your drink," he said softly.

Pulling away, another small smirk played on his lips. She gave a small nod before turning around and leaving to her car. Once in her car, she entered the key and set the shift to reverse. She backed up from her parking space and left to her family's home estate.

Within about 25 minutes of driving in the LA highway, she returned home and to her bedroom. She plopped on her newly purple colored queen sized bed and eagerly opened the small white box.

Inside, the brunette found the note and the new charm. She unfolded the paper and read loudly to herself.

_Dear Princess,_

_ Oh I wish to hold you in my arms every day and night. I wish to intertwine my fingers with yours and feel that tingly feelings that sparks every single time. I wish I could whisper in your ears and tell you how much you mean to me. Lastly, oh how __I wish you are mine__. _

_ This charm represents one of your favorites to show you how much I listen to all the things you have told me. It is to also let you understand that I know you more than I know myself. You mean the world to me and I would __**stop the world**__ for you. _

_Forever and always_

Curiosity ran through her mind and body. Her thumb moving back and forth across the letters in the paper as she reads the words all over again, trying to find the hidden message. Afterwards, she slowly grabs the small charm and placed it on the palm of her hand. Her eyes scan the object in front of her to realize what it was.

The pendant appeared to be a small Starbucks drink, a silver cup and the green circle in the middle. It was quite beautiful. The sun rays glazes over the jewelry making it sparkle on her hand. However, as she was staring at this gorgeous charm, a flash of Liam's smirk and his words went through her mind.

_Was he referring to the charm when he whispered his last words into her ear? Was he the one who sent this gift?_

Those questions were lingering in her mind. She was left confuse and this doesn't sit in with her. She grabbed her phone and dialed a familiar number, wanting answers for herself.

* * *

.

**Okay, I just realized that this story has taken a major left turn on where I wanted it to go in the first few chapters. This plot changed and it sucks. Sorry. & even though, I don't like where it is going now, I will still keep writing the story just the way it is now. Just because I want to finish a story and not just put it on hold or whatnot. **

**So what do you guys think of the story? It's bad huh? Like the first few chapters and then not the rest? It's okay. You guys can tell me. I think I do too. **

**Lastly, again, reviews are truly appreciated. :) thanks so much for reading this. **

**&&& who's excited for june 11? because I am. I have this video that will be uploading on youtube and I like it so far. If you guys want to see it, check it out on the my youtube site (same screenname as the fanfiction name) on that special day. ;) **


	8. A Promise

This is the longest chapter I've ever written. UGGHHH.. it took me a while because I didn't know what to write. But now that its finish, I'm okay with it. **Not totally love or like, but ok.**

Here's the chapter. & reminder, after this there will be **3** more.

.

* * *

**A Promise**

Her fingers tapped the phone that touched her ears, anxious for the person to finally pick up. Seven rings and there was still no answer. Frustrated, she took the phone and was about to press the end button.

"Hello?" a girl answered.

"Hi. Who's this?" replied the brunette, confused on who is on the other side of the receiver.

"It's Selena," the Wizards actress said. "If you're calling Nick, he's in the bathroom. Do you want to wait or do you want me to tell him you called?"

Her mind wandered and ran around inside her head. Anger boiled in her body, but also confusion. _**She's with him.**_

"No… no.. that's okay. Uhmm.. yeah.. uhh.. bye." She stuttered and quickly ended the call.

Without noticing, the tears that filled in just as she heard the girl's voice on the phone instead of the curly-headed boy whom she wanted to talk to fell quickly down her face. The whimpers escaped her lips and her hands clutch the shirt she had been wearing.

On the other side of the block, the boy finally came in the living room after a couple of minutes in the bathroom. A smile crept on his face as he sat on the couch next to his "so-called" girlfriend. He looked at her and immediately felt different, like something terrible had just happen because her face contorted an emotion of sadness and guilt. But before he could even asked, the girl who is staring into space in front of him spoke up, revealing the past couple minutes when he was in the rest room and how his phone had rang.

Getting the news, the boy immediately got worried. He stood up and took his keys and his wallet as he headed for the door. Never saying a word of goodbye to the black-short haired girl who is still sitting down on his couch, he left, getting in his car and driving to the one who had called his phone.

He parked at her driveway and ran towards the door of the brunette's own wing. His hand grabbed the knob and turned it to open the barricade. Once it was wide enough, he found the girl he was looking for, lying on her bed, crying uncontrollably. His eyes widened to see the scene in front of him. His feet strode quickly to her, moving her whole body to him, making her sit on his lap. Wrapping his whole arms and gently rubbing her back, he couldn't help but to let some water that filled his brown orbs to spill a bit. He kissed the top of her head, letting his lips linger on her hair before pulling them away and whispering a soothing version of "Inseparable" to her.

_A few months ago, while the youngest of the famous Disney trio sat on his tour bus, he managed to look through the pictures that were stored in his laptop throughout times. He clicked on every folder and the last one sent him back to __**June 11**__, the first time he and his first love met for the very first time. His eyes bore onto the screen in front of him, seeing how young they were and how even then, she was extremely beautiful. He remembered how he couldn't take his eyes off of her and with the pictures that were taken during that event, it definitely proved it. Every now and then, he would press the button to flip through other pictures of that day, from the charity event to the time when they were out to dinner with his brothers and her sister. Through those photos, memories of them being as one flashed in his mind and with that, the tears were __inevitable__. They poured down quickly. _

_ After what seemed like forever staring at those memory filled pictures, he promised himself that he would do everything for to be happy and for her not to be hurt ever again. He promised that if she is happy, __**he'll let her go.**__ As much as it will pain him to see her with someone else, he was okay with it. __Just as long as she has her true smile plastered her face, he will be alright._

The sobs faded and at first Nick believed that she had fallen to sleep. He carried her away from himself and placed her softly and gently on her bed. Just as she felt the mattress beneath her, her eyes fluttered open and her orbs immediately met his brown ones.

He smiles, showing his full teeth, the one he rarely shows except when he's with her. He displays that wide grin so often that it has been quite contagious to her. Therefore, when she saw that appeared on his face, she couldn't help but to also smile.

"Let's go somewhere," she says, surprising him with a different emotion that was displaying before.

The look on his face was contorted with confusion, his eyebrows uneven, one up and one down. But that just made her giggle, to her it was adorable and she loved whenever that look came upon his face. It was like a lost puppy and it was too cute.

She sat up and grabbed his hand.

"Please?" she begged him with her puppy dog pout, the infamous one that no one especially Nick could ever say no to.

He chuckled heartedly, shaking his head at her silliness. But then, he nodded, giving a wider grin, if possible than before.

With the approval given from him, she quickly let go of his hand, though he was a bit disappointed at that, and ran to her closet, then the bathroom. She showered quickly and changed her clothes. Minutes later, she was ready. She came out of the bathroom with a jean short, a white V-neck shirt, and a black converse while her hair is up and only a dab of make up on her face.

Right as he saw her stepped out of the rest room, he couldn't help but to stare from bottom to up. He started to move his eyes up her long tanned legs until he met her blue eyes. She bit her lips unconsciously that made him want to get up to walk towards her and grab her waist to give a long passionate kiss. But, he didn't. He knew that would be wrong. So he did nothing.

"Lets go," she said once again.

He nodded agreeing. However, as he was getting up from the comfortable position he had on her bed, her little sister casually came in without a knock.

"Here, someone left this for you," she told her older sibling while she threw her the small package.

"Who is this from?" the _Last Song_ actress asked.

The _Ponyo_ star just shrugged as she replied, "I don't know."

Miley, curious for the fourth time since the packages had arrived quickly open the manila envelope and saw the regular note and black jewelry box. She lifted the top, opening the box and the charm glistened inside. This time, it was an **HM** pendant which she believes stand for _Hannah Montana_. Then, she unfolded the letter and she read it out loud, forgetting that her ex-boyfriend is in the room.

_Princess,_

_ Soon you will know who I am and I hope that when you finally know, you wouldn't be disappointed. You mean the world to me. You're the only one I could imagine walking down the aisle as I wait at the altar. _

_ This charm represents the show that brought you fame and success. It also brought you to me. If you weren't __Hannah__, I wouldn't have met you. Therefore, I owe it all to that show. _

_ I love you so much and I really wish to have you back in my arms._

_Forever yours_

She stared at the white paper as she ended reading the words. Again, thoughts of who the mysterious person lingered her mind. It has to be someone she had dated before because of what he said, wanting for her to be **back** in his arms. But who could it be? Liam? Justin? Nick? She shook her head at the last possibility. It wasn't Nick, though she secretly hoped it was.

"_Wait, did I just say that?_" she asked herself in her mind. "_No. I don't want it to be Nick. No._"

Just as she was fighting with herself, the person she was thinking about cleared his throat, trying to reveal that he was still in the room with her. She looked up and came back to reality. A sly smile plastered her face and a hint of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"I forgot you were there," she admitted.

"Yeah, I thought you did," he responded.

The boy got up from the bed and near her. With his fingers, he grabbed the charm and attached it to the bracelet where the rest of the pendants were. He clasped it together and held it for a second, his eyes staring at the beautiful jewelry that was placed on the tip of his hand.

Minutes later, the two were sitting on her car. She decided that she would drive and after a few arguments, he reluctantly sat on the passenger seat while she grinned victoriously. Silence fell upon them as she pulled out of her drive way, pass the photographers outside her house, and to the mall; each one thinking about different things.

"Aren't you suppose to be with Selena?" she blurted out.

Just as he heard the question, his eyes almost popped out of its socket.

"Oh crap!" he said before taking out his phone and dialing his "girlfriend's" number.

He waited till the phone rang and for her to pick up the phone. When she did, he immediately apologize for leaving so sudden, leaving her in his house without saying goodbye. But, she just laughed.

"Nick, it's okay," she said, still giggling after hearing him panic. "I knew that was going to happen. You were worried Miley would think that we're actually together and how it would ruin your chances with her. I'm fine Nick. Is she?"

His eyes darted from the street on the side of him to the girl that sat on the driver's seat.

"She's fine," he replied. "I think so."

"That's good," she told him. "You love her Nick and I think she loves you too. So go get her. K?"

He laughs and although she couldn't see, he nodded his head.

"Plus, me and Demi as well as everybody else are Niley fans. Therefore, don't screw this up again."

He laughs harder this time and said goodbye. Pressing the end button and putting his phone on his pocket, he smiled widely until it faded when the brunette that had just parked the car spoke.

"I guess you and Selena okay?" she asked.

He took off his seatbelt and turned towards her.

"Yeah, we are," he replied.

As he stared at her, he saw her expression change into a frown.

"Mi," he said in a soft tone while he reached for her hand and held it. "We're not together. I said that on the radio because that's what the publicist wanted me to. Selena and I are friends and that's all we'll ever be."

Glancing at him, the girl's saddened eyes glisten for a little. However, she still did not believe what he said.

"She even said that she's a Niley fan," he added as he laughed for the third time. "Selena and I are friends, Mi. That's all."

She stares at him and finally smiles. She was falling for him again. Actually, erase that. She had never stopped falling for him even after all the hurt he had caused and ever since the day she gave him that hug on June 11. **She had never stopped falling and loving him**.

After the talk, the two went inside the mall with their "disguise." They wanted to act like regular teenagers and somehow, for the past few minutes, they have been. Walking around, the boy suddenly had the courage to ask her about the charms. She looked at the jewelry on her wrist before speaking.

"I don't know who gave this to me; he wouldn't tell," she told him. "But, for the past few weeks, I've been getting the charms as well as the note that always comes with it. At first I thought it was you, but then, I thought it was Liam. Now, I have no idea."

The girl kept her eyes straight as they kept walking around, not stopping by any stores they pass by.

"Who do you want it to come from?" he asked with a tiny smirk playing on his face.

She stopped and turned her whole body towards him. Her eyes locked on his as she smiled a bit.

"I don't know," she whispered. "But.."

Right as she was about to finish what she was saying, her blue orbs caught a glimpse of someone walking in Tiffany's, an individual that she was familiar with. She watches as he entered the store and walked towards one of the ladies who work there; her eyes never leaving the sight.

The lady smiled at the man in front of her, giving her one of the jewelry he had requested before coming to the store.

Nick had turned to face the store as Miley was still in a daze, surprise to what she was seeing. He saw _him_ in there while the girl, who was now out in her shock grabbed his arms and hid themselves in a photo booth right beside the two. She pulled them in and watches the man whom she recognized. She accidentally sat on his lap as she peeked through the curtain. The curly-headed boy looked as well and at the same time, hoping that she wouldn't notice where she was sitting and how his hand was on her waist.

* * *

.

Did you expect the whole Selena one? hehehe. && _who the hell is the guy at the store_? Liam? Justin? **It can't be Nick. **

&**& who is the guy giving her the effing charms?** Is this a NILEY, MIAM, MUSTIN or whoever else? AAAHHHH.. _Am i confusing you_?

BUT **three more chapters** to go. So y'all will find out soon, within 3 weeks time period? or should I do it less than that? :)

K and again sorry for the grammar and all the other mistakes, its full of them. But, like what I've always said, I don't really check it so sorry.

**Lastly, thanks for the reviews I've gotten for the last chapter. I really really appreciate it. && i would really like reviews once again. **


	9. Maybe

**Maybe**

Her eyes widened at the sight. _Is it true? Was he the one giving her the charms?_

The Australian grabbed the jewelry that he received and smiled to himself. He placed the tiny object on the palm of his hand and observed it. _It was truly beautiful_, he thought. He watches as the small diamonds sparkle as the light hits the corners and how the silver shined brightly as well.

The curly-headed boy's lips tugged at the end, but tried to prevent their smirk on his face to display. It was like he was actually happy to see the older man in the store as if it was somewhat… **planned**? He stares at the scene in front of him, still "hiding." His eyes glance at the brunette standing next to him, shock. He watches her facial expressions intently. _Was she happy?_ No… it even looks like she was a bit disappointed. But, _what does that mean? Did she want someone else? __**Did she think it was him?**_Questions lingered and stroll around his mind, losing the reality as he started to stare into space.

The man with the jewelry had put the object back to its box. He stuffed it on his pocket and waved goodbye to the cashier. Turning around, he looked around first before stepping out. The smile on his face widened as he walked away from the store while he hummed a familiar tune, "_When I look at you_."

The two ex-couple "unhide" themselves as her old co-star left. The shock on her face faded and a blank expression displayed.

Silence fell upon the two as they stare at different locations, spacing out. Minutes later, she shook her head and went back to reality. Her eyes drifted to the guy she came to the mall with, his eyes told a blank story, though he was thinking about something, she couldn't tell what. With her hand, she shook his arms that immediately took him back. He shook his head like she did seconds before and gave her a small smile.

"You okay?" he asked her.

Her blue orbs met his brown ones as she nodded slightly while biting both her upper and lower lips.

From others perspective, she seemed okay, just a little nervous. But to him, to the boy who knows her like he knew himself, he could tell that she was sad. The sparkles had dimmed in her eyes and the bright blue became regular. It is as if she was trying to put the façade of her being happy once again. This time, it just didn't work.

He took a hold of her hand and raised one eyebrow.

She sighs, knowing that she couldn't hide her true feelings as she replied, "I'll be fine, Nick. Let's just go."

Reluctantly, he nodded his head. But before they could leave, he gave her a proposition.

"If we go, we're going back to you place, we have to stop by Pinkberry to get our favorite yogurt and we'll watch my favorite movie."

It didn't take a second till she agreed. She wanted to spend time with him and even though she hasn't totally erased all the pain he had caused her, she couldn't help but to be captivated by his charms all over again.

The two teenagers came and bought yogurt and were now at the living room of her house. They sat on the couch and stared at the TV screen in front of them. Playing was Miley's favorite movie. Though, the plan was to watch Nicholas' most beloved movie, he gave her the choice which she quickly decided on.

The movie was about to be done. They were on the part where Allie had just remembered Noah and they were slow dancing. The tears that were collecting from the brunette's eyes started to drip down like every single time she watched this movie especially this part. She sniffed causing the curly-headed boy to turn his head towards her. As his eyes glanced at her, he grins a bit, thinking that even if she was crying, she was still beautiful. No one has ever caught his eyes as much as she. She would always leave him breathless. That was her special effects on him. She doesn't know it or maybe she does, but she always has this power to leave him mesmerize.

Feelings his eyes on her, she turned towards him and again, blue met brown. Without realizing, his whole body turned to face her as well as his hand moving onto her cheeks, wiping the tears that left its mark. Just as his fingers erased the watermarks, he lowered them to her neck. Taking the initiative, he leaned in as she closed her eyes. Just as their lips were about to meet, someone had cleared their throat.

**Ruining the moment,** both turned their face with disappointed looks. But as they saw who was standing behind them, their eyes widened in shock.

"Hi," said the Australian.

The _Hannah Montana_ star quickly regained her posture and stood up, feeling the awkwardness while the _Camp Rock_ actor did the same. The three of them stood at their position and said nothing. Their eyes glancing at one another until finally, the new visitor spoke up.

"I just wanted to see how you were," he said quietly. "But, I guess you're okay."

The girl stood there with no words coming out of her mouth. She desired to say something back. However as she was opening her mouth, nothing came. She was speechless.

"Well, I'm going to go," Liam announced. "It was nice seeing the both of you."

With that, he turned back around and disappeared out the door. The two watched as the door slowly closed and left them there, still unable to understand what had happen.

Finally after a few minutes of nothingness, the boy and the girl sat on the couch once again. No one spoke a word. Nick had his hands on his curls while his elbow placed on his legs while Miley stared at the screen.

After some time, the young man looked at his mobile phone and saw the time. It was almost dinner time and he thought that his mom would call him any seconds now. Like a psychic, he was right. His phone started to vibrate and the caller ID displayed that his mother is calling him.

"Hi mom," he stated on the phone.

"Nicholas, its dinner time," she said.

"I know," he replied. "I'm heading home."

"Okay," she said. "I'll see you soon and tell Miles I said hi."

"Bye," he told his mother before ending the call.

Right as he pressed the red end button, he stared at the girl on the side of him, just observing her before speaking up.

"I got to go Mi," he told her as he grabbed her hand that was on her thigh.

She looked at him and a tiny smile plastered her face. She nodded and stood up, still holding his hand. He followed her action and before walking towards the door, he squeezed the hand he was holding. She grinned a little wider this time, though it was still small. The two walked hand in hand as they came closer to the front door.

He lets go and opened the door. He stepped right outside the doorway and before leaving, he catches her eyes again. Smiling, he nodded and waved goodbye. She did the same and as he opened the door to his car and was about to get in, she came running to him, stopping him from getting in the driver's seat.

With his eyes, he follows her running towards him until she finally wrapped her arms around his neck. Immediately after that, he had his arms around her waist and his face nuzzling on the crook of her neck. Pulling away, he felt as if a piece of him was already missing. He knew it was her; he always feels like this whenever they separate.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"Thanks for what?" he questioned.

She shrugged. "For being there for me today," she replied as her true smile plastered her face.

Right then, he knew that somehow she was almost ready to forgive him and give him a chance. A grin that brought his teeth out of their hideaway displayed on his face as he brought her back to him, pulling her by the waist and hugging her tightly once again.

She giggled as she pulled her body away after that massive hug from him. She waved goodbye and started to walk back to her house. Seconds later, she was inside and the door was close. The curly-headed boy was again stunned and mesmerize. He stood there for a moment and just replaying the few minutes that had happen. He chuckled at the memory that was just created and then, he finally went in his car and drove home.

Parking at the driveway, he turned off the engine and walked inside the house. He heard the chatting in the kitchen and decided to walk straight there. Entering the kitchen, everyone's eyes fell upon him. They looked at him with question looks on their faces. He was smiling as wide as possible and his teeth were still showing. It was a smile they rarely get to see now a day. The only times when those grins were displaying was when he was 13 or when he was still with his first love.

Clearing his throat, his family's wondering mind was brought back to the dinner table. They all called him synchronized as they laughed afterwards. He took a sit between his youngest brother and the second oldest brother. He listened to their conversations and just smiled. Throughout the dinner, he had that precious grin on his face and not only that, he was more outgoing. He laughed truly hard when a joke was told by his oldest brother. He was happy and every individual in his family knew that. They also knew the reason, the only reason why he has been like that. It was because of that one brunette that had caught his heart when he was younger, right when she hugged him for the very first time on the day they first laid their eyes on one another.

.

Midnight falls and the girl lay on her queen size bed dreaming. In her dream, _she was waiting for a huge wood door to open. The view from her eyes was a bit blurry as if she was tearing up and the veil on her head was not helping at all. Just as the door opens, she could see everyone standing up and faced her. Her feet started to move as her hands slipped through her father's arm. She looked at him and smiled. He nodded once and grinned a bit while his eyes were also collecting water. Step by step, she was getting close to the man in front of the altar. Her best friend singing with the choir as she walked in between the crowd and her older sister stood in front as the maid of honor. Finally, she was met by her fiancé. He hugged her father before holding out his hand for her. They walked to the steps and glanced at the priest. Then, they turned and faced one another, his hands slowly removing the veil on her face. As he exposed himself to her fully, the wide smile she had slowly dropped when she saw who he was. _

_ "Is there anyone who objects to this union, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the priest announced. _

_ The whole place was silence; she turned her head towards the door and saw him, the curly-headed boy. He was walking through the open door, his curls bouncing at each step he took. But before disappearing through the barricade, he turned around and their eyes met. He bit his lips and sniffed before letting the tears in his eyes trickle down quickly on his cheeks. With that, he turned around and walked away. _

_Quickly, the bride looked at her groom, the Australian man and shook her head. _

_ "I'm sorry," she whispered before taking off and running towards the door. Just as she exited the place, she walked down the steps outside trying to find the man she truly loves. _

_ "NICK," she yelled as her eyes and head darted at every direction._

_ But nothing replied back. _

_She continues to repeat the name until she finally collapse on the step. She sobbed uncontrollably, letting all the tears come pouring down, not noticing the one of her glass heels had been left a few set of steps behind her. _

The ray of the sun hits her eyes and the brightness had woken her up. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and a few tears escaped. She silently sobbed as she remembered the dream. It felt so real especially the way her heart broke into pieces as she sat on the staircase.

Turning her head towards the clock, she's surprise to see the time. It was pass noon and no one had entered her room to wake her up.

Getting up from her bed, she walked in her huge walk-in closet and grabs some clothes before heading to the bathroom. Removing all her clothes, she entered the shower. Letting the water drip down her whole body, she stood there. For a minute, she was frozen still. Until, she finally zapped out of her trance and began to shampoo, conditioned, etc. After rinsing, she got out and dried herself. Once she was clothed, she looked at the mirror, examining her face. She gives a sigh and a shake of her head prior to heading to the kitchen where her mother and father were.

Walking down the stairs, she could already hear her mom and dad discussing things. She walked in and the two stopped talking and gave her a smile. Her father motioned her to sit next to him and so she did. The brunette is a daddy's girl and would never deny it. He was one of the reasons why she is as successful as she is right now. She loved him dearly just like her mom.

Sitting next to Billy, he put his arms around his little girl. With Miley leaning in to place her head on her father's shoulder, he kissed the top of her head gently.

"Are you okay Miles?" her mother asked.

At first, she didn't respond. But few seconds later, "Yeah, I just had a bad dream," she blatantly said.

"What was the dream about sweetheart?" her father questioned.

She shook her head, not wanting to recall the dream. Though it was not real, it still caused pain and not only that, this dream was the one thing she was mostly afraid of, finally admitting that she is still in love with Nick. Although in her heart, she knew that no matter what, she'll always end up back in his arms, but in her mind she wants to challenge that. Yes, the whole scenario last night with her running towards him and hugging him says different. However, she still can't get over the fact that he had hurt her. _There were so many times when she needed him and he wasn't there._

With Liam, it was so easy. The chemistry was there, though not as much with Nicholas, but it was still there. The way he protects her and wasn't scared to publicly go out with her was a major plus. He loves her and she could definitely see that. He loves her so much that he was willing to break up with her to give her some time and space to figure out some things. He truly is a gentleman. She would be lucky to have him as a _boyfriend_ or a husband.

But the question is, why is it that she still has feelings for a certain boy who have made her cry and caused her so much pain and misery? Maybe, it's because he was her first love. Everyone says, "**first love never dies."** _Maybe that is it_. Maybe people are saying that no matter what, you will always have feelings for your first love. But, that doesn't exactly mean that the two will automatically end up together. _Maybe, that is it_.

Feeling triumphant with her logic, she smiled widely and sat up to eat what her mother had given her while she was thinking. With her fork she stabbed the pancakes and dove right in. Two pancakes later, she was full. She sat back comfortably on the chair and rubbed her stomach. Her mother and father laughed at her antics, but she just shrugged. The adults shook their head as she headed to the living room where her little sister was with her friend, Frankie.

She stood there behind the couch as she watches them with their back turns against her and towards the television. They were watching Disney and more especially a _Hannah Montana_ episode. Soon, she realized what episode it was. It was when the famous brother trio had guest starred. She laughed under her breath at the irony before turning back and heading to her room.

.

The sun is about to go down the horizon, creating the blue sky to turn into orange and purple. It was quite amazing, the way it mixed together, so perfect.

The girl stood and leaned on the glass sliding door on her own wing of the house. Her mind was blank as she observes nature's beauty. She smiles a tiny bit and when she felt someone enter the door, she turned her head towards him.

"Hi," he said.

Her grin grew wider as she waved hello. He came towards her and she immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and let her head fall on his chest.

"I missed you Mi," he told her.

She looked up at him without letting him go and replied, "I missed you too, Liam."

.

Half an hour later, the two were enjoying each other's company on the couch in the bedroom. Their laughter was loud and contagious. Tears were in their eyes as they laughed out loud. Until, the conversation died down.

The Australian suddenly became nervous as he took a deep breath.

"Miles, will you go somewhere with me?" he asked while his eyes on the ground, not wanting an eye contact with her.

"Where?" she replied, curious on where he was going to take her.

"It's a surprise," he continued as he finally looked at her with blue meeting blue.

She nodded. "Okay. Should I change?"

"It's going to be cold so I think so," he told her, smiling just a bit.

The brunette grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly before getting up and walked in the closest.

Just as the _Last Song_ actress disappeared, her co-star took out the small box that carried a tiny silver charm. He opened it and revealed the **piano** shaped jewelry. With his finger, he took it out of the box and placed it on the palm of his hand. He intently watched as the light shone over the silver, making it sparkle brightly. Without realizing that he was no longer alone in the room, the girl saw what he was looking at.

"**It's you**," she whispered causing the boy to jump up his seat just a bit.

He looked at her with wide eyes like a deer caught in a headlight.

"**It's you**," she repeated as she took a sit next to him and grabbing the charm from his hand and placed it on her.

"_Why didn't you tell me_?" she asked.

The up and coming actor didn't respond. He stood up and held his hand for her.

"Let's go Miles," he said.

"No," she protested. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

He shook his head and replied, "You'll know soon. Come on. We'll be late."

"Late for what?" she asked, still not getting up.

"Miles," he begged. "Please, let's just go."

Reluctantly, she took his hand and walked towards the car, still with the charm on her hand.

In his car, no one spoke. Liam drove to some location that was yet to be known and Miley sat on the passenger seat looking at the jewelry. While the car was at stop, he reached deep within his pocket to grab the note. Finding it and getting it out, he handed it to the girl next to him. With her free hand, she grabbed it and unfolded it, deciding on reading it out loud.

_Princess,_

_ All I need to say is that, __**I LOVE YOU**__. I love you with all my heart and soul. I hope someday soon that you'll be back in my arms. To be able to hold your hand, to feel your hugs, to kiss your lips, and especially to be able to finally call you mine once again would be one of the happiest days of my life. I hope you will not be disappointed when you find out. I love you princess and I will always will. _

_ Xoxo_

Just as she was done reading the note, the driver had pulled up at the back parking lot of a venue. He parked the car and cleared his throat. Averting her attention back away from the letter, she looked outside and was surprise to see where they were. Her ex-boyfriend got out of his car and walked towards her door and opened it for her. Grabbing her purse and holding onto his hand, she got out of his letting her hands go and not saying anything at all, he walked towards the back door of the place. He looks at her and she looks at him.

He smiles.

.

* * *

.

_So it was Liam... _

SO is this a** NILEY** or **MIAM **story? hehehe...

**2 more chapters! 2 more chapters! 2 more chapters till its done. I'm excited. Are you?  
**

**thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, and _please review again_. :) thanku thanku thanku.**

OHH.. and go to my youtube page and click on _RUDE NICK_. **I LOVE THAT VIDEO** which I just did. :) & comment too. thanks. :)


	10. The Revelation

**Here's the second to last chapter of this story.** I just finished a couple of minutes ago so it's a very rough rough draft. Sorry for the mistakes and whatnots.

* * *

**The Revelation  
**

Curiosity ran through her mind. _Why were they here?_ The two stars of the movie _The Last Song _stood at the back of Nokia Theater. The blue eyed, upcoming actor grabbed the knob and turned it open. He held it wide to let her in. The young superstar reluctantly went inside and waited till she was guided through the dark hallway. The two walked along side one another and his hand was placed on her back, leading her the way to a big black double door.

Outside the lobby, people were already seated waiting for the show to start once again. Everyone including friends and family who were there to support were at the front seats anticipating for the last performances of the night. The artist had 3 more songs and that was it, the show would end.

Liam stopped at the front of the door before opening. He takes a deep breath and turned his body towards the girl in front of him. He stared into her blue eyes, matching his. He smiled weakly as tears filled his eyes. Leaning in, he kissed her cheeks gently. While his lips pulled away from her face, he kept close and whispered three magical words to her.

"I love you," he says as he let one tear fall from his left orb.

"Always know that and that's why I'm doing this," he continued.

He pulled himself away from her and gave her a small, weak smile. He held her hand and intertwined their fingers together. He takes another deep breath and finally opening the door, revealing all the people in the venue.

The two stepped forward and everyone in the crow immediately spotted the couple. The gasp of the audience was loud and clear, making anyone who did not notice turn their heads towards them.

He stepped out of the curtain and revealed himself once again to his adoring fans, friends and family, and especially the two who just came in. His eyes quickly found her blue ones and the smile on his face widened. _It was time._** It was time to reveal ****everything****.**

The microphone stand in the middle began to move as he grabbed the mic from it. With his left hand, he held on to the object while his right was placed on the top of the long, thin frame to hold him for support. He took a deep breath and once again glanced at his first love. He averted his eyes and saw the Australian man. He gave him a nod and a thankful smile before he started to say the speech he had been rehearsing ever since the plan had been created.

"Few weeks ago I received a surprise visit from a person I never really knew and got to know. He came to the house and told me how I hurt the love of his life. He yelled right at my face and spoke how he wanted to punch my face just to feel a small amount of what his now ex-girlfriend felt," he says as tears crammed into his brown eyes. "After he left, I was dumbfounded and felt like someone had stabbed my heart multiple times. My mother found me on the floor sobbing uncontrollably and so did my brother. Joe brought me up to my room without saying a word while I lay on my bed still crying, feeling like my heart is being tug by many ropes at one time."

Everyone at the arena listened to his speech. Silence filled the air. Most people had the water invade their eyes and some had already let it drop down.

"The next day I woke up and went to the girl's house to apologize. I was a nervous wreck. My heart was pounding fast and I thought it was going to burst right out of my chest. I saw her, sitting on the grass on their backyard, her eyes close, letting the sun hit her body and face. I sat next to her and instead of saying all the things I wanted to say at first, I couldn't. All I could mutter was I'm sorry."

No one had ever seen this part of him, being vulnerable. His family and friends looked at him and saw how his heart broke as he spoke every single word. They didn't know what was happening at first, no one knew, just him and the Australian.

"Then, she spilled everything to me. She yelled at me and cried. I saw her eyes so cold and yet so sad. I have never seen her so hurt like that and it is all because of me."

He looked down, closed his eyes, bit his lips, and shook his head before starting once again.

"When everything is said, I told her that I will prove her that I am and will be there for her from now on. Then, I walked away because she needed time and I wanted to give that to her. It's the least I can do."

His brown eyes met her blue orbs. They stared at one another and forgot all about the world.

"When I left and as I was walking back to my house, an idea came in my mind. Just then, I bumped into someone. Luckily, it was the person who I wanted to see, Liam."

Without averting his eyes away from the brunette, he felt everyone being surprise by his last sentence.

"Me and Liam talked and that was how the plan started. I told him that I wanted to give Miley charms that represented some memories we had created together. But I knew that she wouldn't take it from me. So he suggested that those presents could be from a secret admirer. I agreed and for the past couple of weeks, she had been receiving a box with a small charm and a note."

The Hannah Montana star had tears fall from her eyes. _They planned it? _They did this together? So, **it wasn't Liam?**

The curly-headed boy on the stage continued, "Mi, I love you with all my heart. You mean the world to me. When I let you walk away out of my life for the second time, I felt like I could have died. I was stupid for letting you go, for denying you, for no telling the world how much you truly mean to me. You are my world, my breath, my soul. Sounds awfully cheesy, but it's true."

Everyone in the venue had already let their tears fall, some were actually sobbing uncontrollably. But no matter what, silence still filled the air as they let the boy talk over the microphone.

Little by little, he walked towards the front row where his family and the couple had been standing. After a few of steps, he was there, right in front of her. His eyes locked on hers as he grabbed a small box from the pocket in his jacket. He took the box and held it at the palm of his hand. Taking a deep breath and glancing a bit to the Australian, he opened the box slowly.

In the container was a tiny lightning charm. When the light hit the sides, it sparkled bright. It was simple, yet mesmerizing. There were no words, nothing but a smooth surface.

The _Hannah Montana_ star's tears dropped down from her blue orbs as her fingers glace on the object on the black box. Her eyes then looked up to meet the curly-headed boy's orbs as her hands drop down to her sides. Turning the box towards him, he took a hold of the small object and with his other hand, grabs the girl's hand where the bracelet is on.

Without asking permission, the boy slipped the sixth charm on the jewelry. He took a sigh before starting to speak again and at the same time, not letting go of her hand.

_"__**Princess**__, now that you know, I hope you aren't disappointed. I wish I could take back everything I did to hurt you and everything that caused you pain. But I know I can't. So all I can do is ask for your forgiveness. Like what I have said before, I will prove to you, no matter how long it takes, I will prove to you that I'll always be here for you from now on. I will show you how you truly mean to me. __**I'll even shout it to the world**__. I don't care about what anyone says anymore. I just want you back and if that is not what you want. If you want to walk away and be happy in someone else's arms then I'll let you go because that is how much I love you. I will let you walk away. But if you do, if you want to leave my side, I ask you one thing, please give me __one more chance__, my __**last chance**__. Please…"_

This time, the boy's tears came pouring in multiples so that he couldn't talk anymore. He went down on his knees but still held his princess' hand. He looked up to her and with his brown orbs begged her for a respond. **He wanted her to stay**, to wrap her arms around him and tell him that she feels the same way.

But, her action surprised everyone including the Australian and the rock star. She shook her head and took her hand from the boy's grasp. Her eyes locked on the boy on the ground as she bit her lips and tried to stop her tears from falling onto the ground. Then, the unexpected happen. She shook her head once again and said only two words.

"I'm sorry," she told him before turning towards the door where she first entered with her _Last Song_ co-star and started running. She ran and ran till she was outside. Luckily, a cab was parked on the side. She quickly strode towards it and got in it. Telling the driver where to go, she sat on the back seat and cried uncontrollably. She let the tears multiply and the whimpers soon emerge and escape her lips. Holding her stomach and forgetting and not caring about the world, she let herself sobbed hysterically.

As the boy's first love ran towards the exit, he stayed where he was at, frozen at first. He couldn't believe like the rest of the people who had seen the scene. **She left**. _She didn't __stay_.

Coming back to reality first was the Australian. For a few seconds, he was glad that she didn't go back at the other man's arms, but as he watched the boy on the ground frozen, he couldn't help but to feel bad. So, he reached for the curly-headed boy's shoulder and with that, the boy looked at him. Liam nodded and signaled that they should run and chase after the girl. Nicholas followed his signal and both sprinted to catch the blue-eyed superstar.

However, as they got outside, they saw the girl entering the cab and leaving the venue. They stood there side by side; _Liam and Nick looked on as Miley left_.

Not caring who sees him, **Nicholas became hysteric**. He fell on his knees and started to sob uncontrollably. His hands on his curls and a yell escaped his lips. His heart broke into millions of pieces that night and in his mind, he believed that he had truly felt the same way that the girl he loves felt when the baseball was first thrown at his house and when he met the man that stood beside him right now. He also felt the tugs from the invisible ropes, pulling his heart into different directions until it finally collapse on the floor and splattered everywhere. The tears once again multiplied and more yells came. His hand curled into a fist and suddenly, he hit the ground beneath him hard. Mad at the situation and especially **angry with himself.**

**.**

* * *

.

**So it was Nick** with the help of Liam. _Someone guessed it_. Gosh, you're so smart. :) hehehehe. or is it that, I am that **predictable**? grrr. lol

anyways, the** next chapter is the last one**. :( as much as this story went on a different path, I ended up liking it.

Thank you so much for the reviews.** I truly do appreciate it**._ Puts a wide smile on my face_. :) So if you don't mind,** review** it once again. 8D

I'm sick so I don't know when the last chapter will be done. Hopefully this weekend? but I don't know. & that's why this chapter is **eehhh**, its because I don't have that much energy. But I wanted to finish it. That's why. But hopefully its still somewhat okay.

LASTLY, did you guys see the **full circle** introduction that Miley gave on the Rock in Rio concert? My jaw dropped and it also_ inspired me to write a **one shot**_. :) hehehe. I'll upload that tomorrow or on thursday. KK. Thanks again. :)

bye bye. reviews, please and thanku.


	11. The Last Charm

Wow. **This is the last chapter of Baseball. **

First, thank you so much for reading this story, the alerts, the reviews and everything else. It truly means so much to me. I'm glad that many of you did like the story I created. _Thank you so much_.

So, I guess this is it. The last chapter.

.

* * *

**The Last Charm**

The concert was over before the 3 last songs had been performed. The boy was heartbroken and couldn't stop dulling over what had previously happened. The tears were nonstop and his heart was still left on the ground like puzzle pieces lying all over the floor.

Everyone knew that this situation, the scene of the young girl disappearing and running away would be all over the news immediately. Every blogs, every websites, every newspapers, every media are already typing on their keyboards talking about it. But, the boy and his family and friends didn't care for it at that moment; all they thought about was his feelings and how can he ever cope.

When everything was settled at the venue, where his surprised and saddened fans had walked out of the exit, the family quickly followed the boy and the Australian back to their house.

As the boy kneeled and cried his heart out right after the two watched the girl drove away, the older of the two took the initiative and pulled the curly-boy up from his position and put him in the passenger seat. The blue-eyed star then went over to a body guard and told him that he is going to drive the heartbroken boy to the boy's house and his family could meet them there. The guard nodded and headed in the venue while the up and coming actor walked back to his car and drove.

Later that night, when the family and his friends arrived, they both found Nicholas on his bed while Liam sat on the chair on the side of him. The _Last Song_ actor just stared on the ground with his hands on his head and at the same time, the _Who I Am_ singer sat on the bed with his back leaning on the wall and his arms wrapped around his whole body. He was crying, they could tell. They could hear the whimpers coming from his lips.

Almost a few blocks away from them, is the brunette in her room, crying mercilessly. She locked herself in with all the spare keys knowing that her mother, father, and the rest of her family will want to talk. However, as they knocked wildly on her door, she didn't respond nor get up and open the door. The earlier scenes of the boy kneeling and announcing to world his true feelings replayed on her mind. Trying to erase it, she pounds her hands on her head, not minding the pain she was causing herself.

Finally, the father and the oldest brother of the family broke down the door. As the wooden barricade collapse on the floor, everyone saw the girl on her bed, curled up in a fetal position while her hands still hitting her head. Every family member quickly rushed towards her and tried to calm her down. Her father pulls her into his lap while her mother and the rest look on.

Her family knew what had happened; a couple of them actually saw it firsthand. Brandi The whole family were there because they were invited to just like the rest of his family and friends. Though, they didn't know what was going to happen, they went and when they saw the occurrences and the ending, they immediately went back home to check on her and ask why she had left.

As midnight had pass, the two had calm down, the tears were nonexistent and their breathings were stable. Their whimpers were gone, but their hearts were still broken. Everyone left the boy and the girl in their room. While the two stared at the ceiling in front of them as they lay on their backs, both took a deep breath before closing their eyes and falling into a deep slumber, not knowing that they would dream about the same memory that night.

_It was a stormy night, the rain was pouring continuously and the lightnings were emerging at the dark sky. The thunders growl around the whole city, creating an immensely loud noise that could scare many people, little kids and adults. In the middle of it all was two couple standing outside, letting the raindrops mix with their tears. They stood there staring at each other, not knowing what to do or say. _

_Earlier the boy had told the girl that they were over, that he could no longer be with her. She couldn't believe it. Her prince charming leaving her side, when he promised her that no matter what, he'll always be there for her. She takes a deep breath as a roar from up above rumbled around and as a lightning crash a few miles on the side. Looking at him intently, she let a whimper escaped her lips. With that, her heart fell on the ground, crashing and multiplying into millions of puzzle pieces. _

_ "I'm sorry," the curly-headed boy whispered._

_ The girl shook her head and let more cries emerge from her mouth before she turned around and ran. She ran and ran until she could no longer feel her legs. Kneeling on the ground, her head bowed down, letting her tears combine onto the puddle below while the boy stood at the same spot looking on, letting regret and depression ran all through his body and mind. _

The two 17-years-olds woke up with tears running down their faces, each one feeling misery and pain all through their veins. They didn't want anything to do with the world, so they shut down everything from the media and even to their family and friends.

For a week, the boy and the girl stayed in their rooms. With friends and family coming over checking in and giving them food, there was still no interaction from the two. Though the food was eaten, it was just a bit and their health was slowly going down.

Scared for the curly-headed boy's diabetes, his mother begged him to eat more. She sat on the edge of bed facing him crying as she asked him to check for his blood sugar and to snap out of his hopelessness. Feeling bad for the woman who gave birth to him, he did what he was told. He checked and ate more as the days passed; although, no smiles or not even one word came out of his mouth.

Two weeks later, the news died down just a bit and their friends and family calmed down as well. The boy then also realized that he needed to stop mopping and get himself situated. With the time he had been up in his room, he received no calls or any contact from her. Therefore, he took in the thought that _she didn't want to be with him_. Though it hurt him for quite some time and his heart was still puzzle pieces, **he wanted to move on**. So, on this day, 2 hours before noon, he woke up and got out of his bed. Getting on the shower, he let his whole body feel the water drip down from the showerhead and onto his head to his toes. After the shower, he dried up his body with the towel before he puts on his regular Levi jeans, a white wifebeater underneath his button-up long-sleeved shirt that he pulled the sleeves up just a bit up his elbow, and a black&white old converse. Heading out his room, he walked down the stairs to hear his family conversing with themselves, thinking the topic was about him. Before saying hi to his family, he decided to go out front and sit on the steps near the door to catch the sun and the open breezes. But as he opens the door, his eyes widen at the sight. The brunette stood in front of him with a black hoodie jacket on top of a purple tank top and an old black&white converse with doodles on it.

As they meet, his brown orbs locked onto her blue eyes, their heartbeats quicken. The boy then watched her features on her face, how her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying for a long time and the bags under her eyes appeared as if she had not been sleeping well while the girl did the same, seeing the same thing as he was seeing.

"**I'm sorry**," the _Hannah Montana_ star says softly, letting tears crammed onto her eyes for how many times since the whole fiasco had started. "I'm sorry for leaving you like that. I didn't know how to react. First, Liam came to my house and gave me the charm. Then, you tell me that it was you and how that was the way to prove your love to me? I was confused and I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry."

By the time she ended her rant, the tears immediately poured out. Just as the water drop down her cheeks, the boy's hand quickly wiped them away then leaving his hands on her face as he kept his eyes locked on hers.

"I'm sorry," he copied her words."I'm sorry if I confused you. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I'm sorry for causing you pain and making you cry. _I'm sorry if I disappointed you,_ that I was the one who gave you those charms…"

Shocked, the girl was taken back. She couldn't believe it. **He was actually saying sorry for the fact that he was the one that gave her the charm?**

"Nick, why are you sorry?" she asked.

"Because I was the one who gave you those charms and not," he responded but before he could even get the last words out, she interrupts him.

"_I am not disappointed that you were __the one_, the mystery guy," she retorted back, this time her voice clear and the tears on her eyes that were dropping, faded. "**I wanted you to be that guy.** I was disappointed that it was Liam when I thought for sure he was. I wanted it to be you. I wanted it to be you, Nick."

This time Nicholas was able to breathe while his heart was slowly pulling and mending themselves together. He smiles a small one and graced Miley's cheeks.

"But," he started to say, unsure if he wanted to open the fresh wound. "Why did you left?"

Miley looked at him and let the tears fall from her eyes. She then looked down before answering his question.

"Because," she started to say. "I was scared. I was terrified. I had a dream the night before about getting married to Liam and you were standing at the door, looking at me. You left and I chased after you, but you were gone. I yelled for you, but still you didn't come back."

"Miles," he said softly.

"No Nick," she interrupts. "I'm scared that if you leave me again I wouldn't be able to handle it this time and…"

This time it was his turn to interrupt.

"I'm not gonna leave you," he says confidently. "**Not this time, not ever**."

She looks at him through the blurriness that the water in her eyes had created. She takes a deep breath and exhaled. She let the tears fell till they suddenly disappeared. She shook her head and then went on a rant.

Pacing back and forth with her hands moving around, she yells at him.

"You said that how many times already!" she exclaimed before stopping right in front of him once again. "But, you kept breaking my heart. You kept leaving me. You took my best friends and even some of my fans! How can I trust you again? How?"

He stood there letting her blow the steam until she slowly calmed herself down.

"I love you, I do. But," she started saying, however she could not end her sentence as he immediately crashed his lips onto hers.

Right as he heard those three words that came from her lips, he couldn't do anything else but to grab her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was full of hunger yet passion. It was rough as he needed to feel her close to him.

At first, it surprised her. Taken back, she was about to pull away. But as she realize whose lips was on hers and how the sparks were flying back and forth, up and down her body, she wraps her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes and running out of air, the two pulled away though their foreheads were still attached to one another. Both looked at each other and saw the sparkle in their eyes. Smiles were plastered on their faces and Nicholas repeated those three words she had said.

**"I love you,**" he whispers to her. "_And I promise you this time Mi,**I will not let you walk away**._"

With that, Miley Ray took that as a sign for another kiss. This time, it was gentle and soft though it was still passion filled.

For the second time, the two pulled away with their heads still touching each other and their eyes locked on one another.

_"Mi, would you be mine again_?" he asked a bit nervous.

Although, he knew she felt the same, in his mind there was still a chance she could say no.

But, before his anxiety attacked, the girl smiled widely and nodded her head. Just as he received the answer he was looking for, he pulled **his girl** up the ground and spins her round and round.

Finally, putting her back on the floor after a few minutes, the two couldn't be any more joyous. Wide grins both appeared on their faces and the giggles of the young superstar made his heart finally be mended back together in one piece.

Taking her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers, he led her to the house. Stopping at the stairs _he asked her to stay_ as he ran back to his bedroom and grabs a small box below his pillow on his bed. He smiles grasping the object, thinking of the girl waiting for him downstairs. He sigh a happy sigh and places the box in his pocket before heading back downstairs.

As he walked down the staircase, his eyes landed on the girl waiting for him. Her eyes shined with sparkles and her smiles lighted up the room. Her hoodie was down, letting her hair be seen, the natural soft curls hanging on her shoulder. To him, she is the most beautiful girl in the world. _He truly is lucky to have her_, he thought.

Reaching his dream girl, he intertwines his fingers with her once again. He smiles at her and gave her a soft peck on the cheek. The girl giggled and blushed and he couldn't help but to let his stomach do a couple of back flips here and there.

The two then walked towards the backyard, walking past the kitchen where the boy had forgotten that everyone in his family were there. As they enter, the conversation had stopped as the people in the room's eyes locked on the couple. Surprised at what they were seeing, no one spoke, speechless at the sight.

Almost outside, the girl couldn't help but giggle at the jaws that were down from the curly-headed boy's family. She waved at them and nodded her head to be polite which quickly brought them back to reality. After going outside, the two bursts out with laughter. He wraps her arms around the brunette's body as she leaned on his shoulder while they find a good spot on the grass to lie down on.

"What just happened?" asked Kevin, the oldest of the siblings.

"Did Nick just walk in with Miles, hand in hand?" questioned Joseph, the second oldest brother.

The mother laughed as everyone turned their heads towards the young couple, finally finding a good spot.

"I guess their back together?" asked the father of the house.

Everyone chuckled.

I guess they all knew that it would happen sometime. But, they didn't know it would be this soon and even today. Though they were happy for the two, they were still confused on how they had mended things.

Outside, as the sun had just risen a few hours ago, the _Hannah Montana_ star and _Who I Am_ singer lay on the grass beneath them; his arms wrapped around her shoulder as she had her head placed on his shoulder. Both of their eyes closed as they felt the sun rays hit their skin. No one talked, but no awkwardness was felt during this silence. It was more peaceful than anything else.

Minutes pass and the boy released the girl from his grasp, sitting down, Indian style. The blue-eyed superstar followed his actions and faced him, still with a smile on her face. He looked at her, meeting her blue orbs with his brown ones as his finger dove to his pocket where the box was in. Grabbing the box from its original place and then, displaying it to the girl in front of him, he couldn't help but to grin wider. The shock look that appeared on the girl's face was amusing to him. Just then, he opened the box revealing _the last_, the **seventh** charm.

As her eyes got a clear view of the jewelry, she couldn't help but to question why. _A __**baseball,**__ the last part of the charms was a baseball?_

But before she could even ask, he answered her question.

"This charm is the last one," he explained while taking the tiny jewelry from the box and clipping it on the bracelet she was wearing. "Baseball because if it wasn't for Liam throwing the ball onto my backyard, this whole thing wouldn't have happen, I wouldn't have known that you were hurting and the plan wouldn't have been created. So I chose this as the seventh charm."

Miley graced the jewelry before looking back at Nicholas, the boy she had fallen in love with when she was younger. And with that, with their eyes meeting one another once again, she leaned in and the two eventually closed the gap between them as they share another kiss.

The two ended up lying on the grass till the sky eventually turned dark. They stayed there together, feeling like they were the only people in the world. Once in a while, he would kiss her on the forehead or she would give him a peck on his jaw, showing their affection towards one another.

_Nicholas and Miley Ray know that their story has just begun._ They are back together and though both realize that there will be stumbles and problems that will come their way; they know that they would be able to fight through it. With knowing how it feels not having each other by their side, they couldn't stand being separated once again.

They may not be perfect and their relationship may not be close to being that, but they have accepted it. No one and no relationship is picture perfect. The only way to have a happy and healthy relationship is to always support one another and to always be there for the person you love. And that are the promises they both made to one another that day, to not walk away from each other and to love one another no matter what happens and throughout time.

_Holding the baseball in his hand, he shifted his weight on his right leg to his left and threw it in the air. _

_ "I got it," said the little boy, trying to catch the ball that his father had just thrown. _

_ Landing straight on the glove, the two curly-headed boys celebrated, running around the backyard before getting called in for lunch by the mother of the family._

_ "Little Nicky and Nicholas," shouted Miley. "Get inside and wash your hands, lunch is ready."_

_ With the call, the two most important people in her life headed towards the kitchen. They washed their hands on the sink and the little boy with curls like his father and blue-eyes like his mother sat on his chair while the father went over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a small kiss on the cheeks. _

_ "I love you, Miley Ray," he whispers onto the girl he recalled is __his first love._

_ "I love you too, Nicholas," she whispers back__ a__s she fiddles with an old bracelet on her wrist with the seven charms still hanging on._

_"__**Forever**__."_

.

_

* * *

_

_._

That's it. I hope it was okay. I liked it especially the end. The future, I guess.

Again, thank you for reading it. I do appreciate how y'all take the time in your precious life to read my story.

Thanks and I hope you accept my next story as much as you have accepted **Baseball**. :)

The next is a future-fic. It takes place, I believe, when the two are 25 years-years-old. There's also a Joe&Demi in there and also, Miley&Liam. Stay tune on June 11. :)

BTW, HAPPY NILEY MONTH. :)


End file.
